


Empty Eyes

by Felinis



Series: SoulMate AU [16]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: the thing in front of him isn't Yuri Lowell. It just isn't!
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Series: SoulMate AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295180
Kudos: 12





	Empty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> and the soulmate angst continues

The man who was brought to Flynn was not Yuri Lowell. No. Flynn refused to believe because this thing, this person, was a pale imitation.

A lie constructed in false emotions and broken words.

This was not Yuri Lowell because the first thing Yuri would say to him after making him believe he was dead; after tearing Flynn apart with grief would never be the words, “I love you.”

The Yuri Lowell he knew would never look at him with such glassy and bubbly eyes and pull him into a hug. The Yuri Lowell that was real wouldn’t repeat those words then try to kiss him on the lips.

~~His Yuri Lowell…~~

This was not the man Flynn had grown up with. This was not him and he refused that! Those arms trying to wrap around him and pull him tighter. To embrace him. Crush him. Flynn pushed him away and then those glassy eyes started watering.

“Is it not enough? Did I not say it enough? I can say it more. I can say it more!”

That mark staring at him. Mocking him. On his wrist clear as day was that mark and those empty glass eyes staring at him filled him with nothing but fear.

“Yuri stop acting like this. This isn’t you!”

And he tilted his head hair falling everywhere, “How should I act?”

“Like yourself! How else would I want you to act?”

Yuri blinked at him and looked at his hands, “How should I act?”

“Like yourself.”

“How should I act to make you happy?”

How?

**_How?_ **

_Start by returning my best friend_

_Start by making snide comments and telling me how sorry you are for disappearing_

“Flynn, I love you.”

_Start by shutting those words from your mouth_

“Flynn, I love you.”

Shut up.

The shell forced itself closer, “Flynn, I love you.”

Shut up!

That smile mocking him. One he knew from years before that made his stomach turn and all those words he flew at Yuri ache in his chest.

“I love you”

Shut up.

“Yuri, have you taken any Grievances?”

Grey empty eyes staring as Yuri leaned up against him.

“I had a bottle. I even finished it just for you.”

“You finished then why-“

Hands reaching for Flynn’s face to hold him. Sweat and fear running down his spine as this thing touched him. Black ichor dripping slowly down Yuri’s nose.

“It messed with my ability to love. So I stopped.”

_“I **love you** like I’m supposed to now.”_

He shoved this thing away and it laughed at him. Laughed happily. “I’m a proper soulmate now. Perfect for you. Anything you want and I’ll be it. Anything you say I’ll do and it’s because I love you. I love all of you! Everything about you!”

“Shut up!”

Flynn’s fist had slammed into Yuri’s face and he dropped to the floor like a broken doll. And then in rage he struck again at the chest and he yelled and screamed as he kept hitting, “Fight me! Fight me, get mad at me, do something!”

“Would that make you happy?”

And that smile mocked him.

“Make me happy by taking Grievances and returning to how you’re supposed to be.”


End file.
